The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisco Lav’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany and Galdar, Canary Islands, Spain. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early and have attractive flower coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2001 in Hillscheid, Germany of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number I00-34-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisnics Pastel, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,833, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisco Lav was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Galdar, Canary Islands, Spain in the spring of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Galdar, Canary Islands, Spain since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.